darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Scene
Back to 2011 Logs Protofire Mouse Moonbeam First Aid Protofire walks through the residential district, waving to folk he knew, and even stopping to speak to one on occasion, always offering a kind smile or word as he enjoyed doing, his Guard, following behind as always. The residential suburbs isn't an uncommon place for Mouse to be. After all, he's been over to Murusa's house located in this very district on more than one occasion. But for once, Mouse isn't zipping around or playing with his helicopter. The sparkling has found himself sat in a bench, optics set on reading the data pad in hand, several others sat on his lap. Occasionally, he cross-references one, as if trying to figure something out. As Protofire walks by, Mouse looks up and beams a smile over to him under his pile of data pads while sending a wave. "Hi Protofire!" Mouse says excitedly, hoping the Crys Guard will take notice. Protofire hears his name being called, looking one way to another, and then he smiles, waving that way. The old guard makes his way over "Mouse! Good to see you." he pauses, looking behind him in surprise, and then back to Mouse again "I was hoping to find you." Moonbeam appears from Customs and Security. Mouse beams happily as Protofire walks over to him. Mouse looks up at Protofire with awe, "Hoping to find me? I wonder what for?" Mouse asks and wonders, allowing this to be a break from his studies. Protofire wells "I thought it may be time to give you some responsibilities." he explains simply, folding his arms "I think you're up to it. What do you think?" Mouse tilts his head, "Uhmmmm... Like what?" Mouse asks, his curiosity piqued at what the old Crys Guard has in store for him. "Is it more training at the coliseum? Is it more research into my project?" Mouse asks, showing you the data pad in his hand and those in his lap. Protofire shakes his head "no no, more proper responsibilities. There is more to life than training and research after all." he takes the data pad though "The shield?" Mouse nods, "Mm-hmm. I'm still having problems with the transformation portion. Kind of hard to continue it without that part." Mouse frowns and looks like he might be just a bit over his head. But with enough work, Mouse could eventually cobble something together. "What kinda responsibility, Protofire?" "Hrm. Have you tried building it and seeing how it should move and fold up?" asks the mech as he looks over the design "Ahh. Well, I know someone who could use a friend. He's rather lonely these days and I think you’d be a good pair." Mouse smiles a bit and exclaims, "Sounds like a good idea!" Mouse notes and looks at the books (on data pad) he's borrowed, thinking about how to implement it into his design. "Oh? Who is your friend, Protofire?" Mouse looks up at him, as though he's ready to listen. Protofire smiles at Mouse and states quizzically "Well, he hasnt' a name yet either. Maybe you could help me with that too." he notes, optics glittering Moonbeam enters the area, carrying a load of stuff. Noticing Mouse and Protofire, she calls out "Hello!" First Aid appears from Customs and Security. Mouse looks super-confused. "Hasn't a name, Protofire? I haven't met anyone who doesn't have a name yet." It's almost as though the Sparkling doesn't quite get it. As Moonbeam enters and walks along, Mouse turns his attention to her briefly. He offers an excited wave without getting up. "Hi Moonbeam!" Protofire looks over as well and smiles, waving to Moonbeam "Moonbeam! Good to see you. Come join us. I was just talking to Mouse about a new friend he is getting." As the young bot walks over, she blinks her optics. Moonbeam tilts her head, "A.. a new friend?" First Aid is headed north on a parts run for Lifeline- his errands for her have mostly changed in that she's not quite as willing to let him pick up the parts that her clinic buys in Cubicron, and has sent him on this run instead. He waves as he spots Protofire- it *is* his day off, Lifeline won't begrudge him a moment to say hello. Probably. "Yes yes a friend." states Protofire, waving also to First Aid. He though, looks over the young mech, not recognizing him yet. "I will get Shard to bring him over for you to meet okay?" he speaks to Mouse. Mouse nods, "Okay! I'll look forward to meeting Shard then!" Mouse says, instantly confusing Shard with the 'new friend' Protofire was referring to. Mouse turns his optics towards Moonbeam, "Whatcha' doin?" he asks casually, wondering what she's up to, especially with all that stuff she's carrying. "Just.. building stuff.." Moonbeam replies shyly to Mouse. She sets the stuff down for a moment, her optics going to Protofire for a moment before looking back to Mouse. First Aid continues on his errand, exiting northward. "Ahh, Shard is one of my guards. You know him from exercise class." notes Protofire, somewhat amused as he laughs softly, the guard departing to get the friend. Mouse ohs, "Yeah! Yeah! I remember now." Mouse smiles as he does, getting un-confused. Ah, such young naivety.. "So whatcha working on there, Moonbeam? Anything fun or exciting?" -BARK BARK- Shard comes around the corner, almost tugged along by something black and white on a leash... Moonbeam smiles at Mouse, "Yes." She glances up, her optics going wide. "PUPPY!!!!" Mouse nearly squeals in excitement and jumps off the bench. The data pads he had in his lap scatter EVERYWHERE and land with a clatter on the floor. Mouse huggles the bumble puppy in what is arguably one of the cutest scenes that has been witnessed in some time. "I'm going to call you Woofles." Protofire beams, his grin utterly huge as he looks across to Moonbeam. His wings flip a few times, glowing quite brightly at the scene as the puppy wriggles and squirms furiously, loving every moment of the attention, "As I said, you'll have to take care of him now." Picking up her stuff, Moonbeam watches Mouse with the puppy. She glances away and struggles with her stuff. After letting go of the leash, Shard moves to help Moonbeam with her things. Mouse frowns. "I have nowhere to keep him..." Mouse says as his arms droop from around from Woofles' neck. Unfortunately for the young Cybertronian and his current living arrangements, that happens to be woefully true. Mouse just has his little corner in the open Guardian Tower and workbench area. Shaking her head at Shard, Moonbeam says quietly, "I got it.." "You have your place in the Tower, no? He can stay with you there." states Protofire, "You both need a place to live after all. We'll find more suitable arrangements soon, I promise. He is already yours." Shard pauses, "Are you sure m'lady?" Nodding her head, Moonbeam quickly turns away and starts to walk away, hoping no one saw the sadness in her optics. Protofire watches Moonbeam go, his smile fading a little bit as he looks puzzled. His optics blink and he waves to one of his guards, murmuring quietly. Mouse looks up at Protofire with a solemn face. "Okay. I'll do my best. And if I need help I'll ask you or Murusa!" Mouse says, going back to hug his new puppy. "Thank you for Woofles, Protofire." *BARK BARK* It seems the bumble puppy is happy to be with Mouse too. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Protofire's LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:Moonbeam's LogsCategory:Murusa's Logs